Consecuencias del Alcohol T A I O R A
by MenyPshh
Summary: Mimi regresa de USA y antiguos amigos que la acompañaron al mundo digital le realizan una pequeña alcoholica bienvenida. Peligro en el cuarto ante recuerdos del pasado, el vodka, el tequila y el ron.


Y porque no hay Mimato sin Taiora, aquí traigo la cochiná' de "Consecuencias del Alcohol" pero con la ardiente participación de Tai y Sora. Si sé que esta versión salió harto después pero… es que mi inspiración es así, demasiado intermitente :C. Agradezcan que llegó xD!

Aclaraciones:

_# El comienzo del fic es el mismo de "Consecuencias del Alcoho O", cambian mínimas cosas, así que no huyan si sienten que es un déjà vu xD._

_#__Digimon no es mio, yo solamente me rapto a los personajes y los hago actuar como se me plazca para así entretenerlos "sanamente" a ustedes (?). _

_# La edad de los personajes no la definí… pero son grandes, viejos y peludos… pongámosle alrededor de los 20 años :3!_

Y a continuación: la cochinada. Disfrútenla :D!

* * *

Ya iban por el ¿doceavo?, ¿treceavo vaso? En realidad ya había perdido la cuenta, lo que si sabía es que la tercera botella de ron, de ambos, estaba por acabar… y ellos tampoco estaban muy lejos del final, después de haber bebido tequila y vodka de seguro sólo faltaban minutos para que corriesen al baño a desembuchar cualquier cosa que tuviesen en sus estómagos, y la resaca que les esperaba para el otro día, ni hablar...

Oh, Kami! ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió permitirles hacer una competencia de quién toma más ron puritano? Y lo más extraño era ¿Por qué Joe – quien siempre ponía orden antes que ella dijese alguna palabra – no hizo algo para detenerlos? Ah, es verdad, porque él ya había caído muerto y borracho en algún rincón de aquel departamento luego de su segundo vaso de cerveza con fanta. "_Que poco aguante, una vergüenza de hombre", _pensó para si la pelirroja que observaba intranquila a sus dos amigos que estaban a punto de caer en coma etílico, mientras todo el resto les alentaba a continuar.

"Ya deja ese vaso Taichi". No aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre el castaño quitándole el líquido que, con bastante dificultad, se había logrado servir para continuar en competencia.

"Oi, Sor-raaa… essoh" dijo balanceándose en la silla y apuntando a la mano de la pelirroja con sus ojos desorbitados "esh… mí-mí-o…".

Ella lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, y harta de la situación decidió ser ella misma quien terminase la botella. Se tomó al seco el último vaso del castaño, dejándolo sin siquiera una gota frente a él. "Ya no".

"Erresh un perr-error" El rubio tomó su vaso y justo antes de que tocase sus labios Sora se lo quitó de las manos y sin duda alguna repitió la acción anterior. Sin embargo esta vez no había salido tan bien, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que pasase el ardor de su garganta y el repentino mareo que la estaba atacando. "Mimi, ayuda…"

"Wow amiga, pero que rudeza la tuya, si querías unirte a la competencia simplemente lo hubieras dicho y ya" le dijo mientras reía y la ayudaba a caminar hasta el sillón.

"No digas estupideces, era la única forma de que pararan. Mañana me lo agradecerán". Miró hacía la mesa donde Tai y Matt estaban haciendo un gran escandalo, que no llegaba a más gracias a que Izzy, T.K, Davis, Cody y Ken los estaban – a duras penas – separando.

Mimi los miraba un tanto fastidiada por la infantil actitud de ellos… "Estúpidos cavernícolas que todo resuelven a golpes". Exhaló el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones y sonrió como de costumbre. "Pero me alegra que sigan igual que siempre".

"Y a mi me apena que se comporten así en tu bienvenida, después de que no te ven hace poco mas de tres años".

"Vamos, no es tan malo, además ahora es una estadía permanente, me debo acostumbrar a estas cosas y en todos caso me ha hecho feliz el poder verlos así de borrachos, es una de las grandes evidencias de lo 'maduros' que estamos".

"Ohh…" sonrió pícaramente. "¿No será que estás feliz porque así es más fácil aprovecharte y vengarte del ahora indefenso Yamato?".

"Oyeee, ¿Qué cosas dices?... para ese tipo de cosas más bien desearía que estuviese sobrio…" dijo sonrojada y estallando en risas junto a su eterna mejor amiga. En realidad ese no era un tema que le agradase mucho, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a superarlo y reírse de él.

Cada vez la situación se ponía peor, ya no tenían como controlarlos, las patadas y combos volaban por todo el lugar indiscriminadamente, dando vuelta la mesa donde descansaban varias de las botellas ya vacías y algunas aún con líquido, cayendo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Eso, sumado al griterío que tenían hizo que pronto llegase la policía exigiéndoles que bajaran los decibeles y controlasen al par de locos que estaban a punto de golpearlos de no ser por Izzy y Davis que los sujetaban, si no todos tendrían que acompañarlos hasta la comisaría.

"Y bien, ¿Quién es el dueño de casa y quién se hará responsable de mantener el orden?" preguntó el policía.

"Me da la impresión de que el dueño de casa no está en condiciones de hacerse responsable…" dijo la ojimiel mientras apuntaba a Matt quien cruzó corriendo el pasillo para lograr llegar al baño y arrojar al w.c. lo que sea que cruzase en ese momento su garganta.

"Bien, entonces señorita" se dirigió hacia Mimi "yo como representante de la ley la dejaré a cargo de cumplir con nuestra petición. Buenas noches". Sin más se retiraron dejando a una estupefacta castaña ante la noticia de que era la nueva dueña de casa del departamento del rubio.

"Soraaaa, ¿Qué hago? Si ese par no se tranquiliza de seguro me llevarán a la cárcel y me dejarán encerrada durante cinco años y un día" dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Mimi no seas exagerada, con suerte te pasarán una multa y ya..." suspiró. "Aun así, no podemos continuar con esto".

Observó el desastre que había a su alrededor y pronto puso a todos a trabajar para dejar lo más decente posible el lugar. "Izzy, despierta al borracho económico y dale un café para que se recupere un poco… y tú Mimi encárgate del ebrio que se está muriendo en el baño".

"Pero Sora…" la aludida le cerró un ojo y se dirigió hasta la sala para seguir dando órdenes a los demás.

"Kari, Yolei dejen eso ahí yo recogeré las botellas rotas, ustedes ordenen lo demás".

"Como siempre comportándote como una madre" Sora se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña morocha, después de todo era verdad y aún más si se trataba de ella que era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

"Deja de decir tonterías, ya muévanse para que nos vayamos pronto. Davis, tráeme la bolsa de basura".

"Ah, Sora" Hikari había vuelto a su lado "me preguntaba si podías llevarte a mi hermano".

"… ¿a mi departamento?" al escuchar la petición de Kari trató con todas sus fuerzas evitar que el calor que repentinamente había aparecido en su interior no se exteriorizara físicamente, pues era inevitable que con las palabras de la pequeña Yagami no volvieran los recuerdos de la última vez que el moreno se quedó con ella.

"Sí, es que ya sabes… está demasiado borracho y si vuelve así a casa lo más seguro es que mis padres le den un gran sermón y no quiero eso…" hablaba con tono triste, quería mucho a su hermano y no le gustaba cuando sus padres lo regañaban. "Además que si está contigo mis padres estarán tranquilos" le sonrió inocentemente. Ella si que era una chica de corazón puro.

Sora no estaba convencida, pero tampoco podía negarle nada a la chica. Suspiró resignada y aceptó la propuesta.

"Eres la mejor por eso te quiero tanto Sora!" la abrazó fuertemente y luego fue hasta donde Yolei para ayudarla en lo que quedaba.

Y ella se quedó como tonta pensando en qué trucos tendría que realizar para evitar que ocurriese nuevamente _aquello_. Dormir en el baño con la puerta con llave parecía una buena opción, por no decir la mejor.

En eso vio que Mimi salía del baño arrastrando Matt…

Tenía una idea, después de todo no podía ser la única que sufriera esa noche.

"Ya terminaste, que bien" sonrió tratando de contener una risa a causa de su 'maquiavélico' plan.

"Sí, hasta le lavé los dientes, de seguro su boca apestaba después de vomitar tanto…" Mimi la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero eso no le impediría continuar, es más, lo hacía más entretenido.

"Bien, sólo te pediré un último favor" ya le era casi imposible tragarse su risa y sabía que la castaña lo había notado. "¿Puedes quedarte con Matt?" antes de que pudiera siquiera responder Sora ya le estaba dando 'suficientes' razones para que le hiciera caso. "Mañana en la mañana de seguro despertará descolocado y con un dolor de cabeza de muerte" la ojimiel iba a protestar pero nuevamente su queridísima amiga no se lo permitió. "Y T.K no puede quedarse porque habían quedado de acuerdo con Cody, Davis y Ken que se quedarían en su casa".

"¿Y porqué no se queda Tai? De seguro ya están acostumbrados a esto…". Sí que era buena idea, así ella también se sacaba un gran peso de ensima… pero ya había acordado con Kari otra cosa. Y nuevamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Le ardía la cara, intentó decir algo coherente y nada… "Ok, comprendo la situación. Cumpliré con su última orden capitana". Había sido descubierta.

"Vamos Mimi, no seas así" le decía completamente sonrojada. "Me llevaré a Tai hasta mi departamento porque está cerca y no puedo dejar que Kari y Yolei se lleven a un ebrio a cuestas... además de seguro los padres de Tai le harán un gran embrollo por llegar borracho" Quizás para otros esa excusa era más que suficiente, de hecho era la verdad… pero para Mimi no.

"No te preocupes. No le comentaré a nadie el hecho de que es bastante extraño que prefieras llevarte a Tai a tu departamento siendo que te podrías quedar conmigo aquí cuidando de ambos".

"Oye, eso suena como si yo fuese una psicópata sexual en serie".

"Si del sujeto que hablamos es Tai… pues no me parece nada raro ese papel para ti".

Luego de las incontenibles risas de ambas, como ya todos habían terminado con sus quehaceres se dirigieron hasta la salida del edificio. Izzy y Joe, quien estaba mucho mejor, ayudaron a llevar a Tai hasta el departamento de Sora y luego de dejarlo tirado en la cama se despidieron de ella y caminaron rumbo a la parada de buses. Los demás chicos habían acompañado a Kari y a Yolei hasta la residencia Yagami y luego se separaron para retomar la caminata hasta la casa de T.K.

* * *

Luego de despedir a los dos chicos cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta su cuarto donde estaba descansando su queridísimo mejor amigo. Lo observó cariñosamente, y es que parecía todo un angelito cuando estaba durmiendo, nada que ver con la realidad y menos con lo que era hace un rato: un ebrio de mierda.

Comenzó a reír por la comparación recién hecha ¿Realmente era posible que una sola persona pudiera albergar tantas distintas facetas dentro de si? Él era la digna prueba de ello.

Vio que de a poco el chico se empezó a retorcer, al parecer algo le molestaba y más le valía que no fuera su estómago rechazando lo que contenía, ya que lo haría limpiar con la lengua aquel desastre.

Cuando al fin el moreno abrió sus ojos lo único que pudo ver fue objetos con vida propia que danzaban y giraban de un lado a otro, eso no era para nada bueno y sentía que algo en su interior deseaba escapar, debía ir al baño. Pero en el intento de ponerse de pie sólo consiguió marearse más… esto no iba para nada bien, lo veía venir, ya casi… Giró su rostro y se topó con la imagen de Sora, parecía molesta pero por arte de magia eso logró ponerle nuevamente los pies en la tierra.

"Flaca, tráeme un ron".

¿Qué?, ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Acaso este idiota la había confundido con una mujerzuela de esas que trabajan en bares de mala clase?, ¿Qué se creía? Y para más aún no se aburría ni le hacía asco al ron. Ese imbécil… se las iba a pagar.

"Lo único que te daré será una patada en tus bolas idiota" Sí que estaba molesta.

El chico la observaba tranquilamente, quizás hasta un poco baboso… pero con esa misma relajada actitud con la que le había pedido el ron y con la cual la observaba metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta sacando de esta una pequeña botella de licor, la agitó para asegurarse de que aún contenía algo, la abrió y finalmente la llevó hasta su boca, estaba a punto de tomar cuando la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

"No, no, no. No dejaré que sigas tomando…".

"Oi, Sora dame mi petaquita" Si bien aún estaba borracho, la conciencia ya estaba volviendo a él, la había llamado por su nombre y además hablaba ligeramente decente, pero más lo notó cuando notó la fuerza del chico al momento de comenzar a forcejear la susodicha botella.

Y entre forcejeo y forcejeo parte del contenido se dio vuelta cayendo sobre la cama y manchando también la camisa de la chica.

"Mierda… ¿Taichi ves lo que haces?".

Ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas, aprovechó que por la distracción el chico había soltado un poco el agarre y le quitó la petaca, cerrándola y guardándola en la cocina. Luego se dirigió al baño para limpiar su ropa.

Después de unos minutos en estado vegetal finalmente el moreno se pudo poner de pie sin marearse, la conciencia estaba regresando bastante rápido, de seguro era por las mini-siestas que se había tomado. Trató de caminar chocando lo menos posible, si rompía algo de seguro que ahí si terminaba de cavar su tumba, llegó hasta una pared y apoyándose en ella se dirigió hasta su destino: el baño, ya no aguantaba las ganas de mear.

Pero no contaba con que el baño estuviese ya ocupado por su amiga, quien limpiaba su camisa… sin ella puesta, dejando al descubierto su curvilíneo cuerpo… aquella estrecha cintura, sus pronunciadas caderas y sus piernas que gracias al short que llevaba las dejaba casi completamente al descubierto y cómo olvidar su perfecto trasero. Oh por Dios ¿Por qué a él y justo en ese momento que a penas y tenía control sobre sus actos?

"Creo que sigo ebrio…" Al escuchar la voz proveniente de su espalda Sora se giró, no le dio importancia a sus fachas después de todo no era la primera vez que la veía con tan poca ropa. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era la mala cara que tenía el pobre.

"Si vas a vomitar que sea ahí" dijo apuntando hacia la taza del baño.

Pero para su sorpresa él comenzó a avanzar hasta ella ¿Qué no había oído bien que le dijo que debía vomitar en el w.c? pobre de él si se atrevía a tapar su lavamanos. Pero la intención del chico era otra, o más bien la intención de su subconsciente.

La abrazó por la cintura hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Sora sentía la respiración de él golpeando su piel, estaba nerviosa, esto parecía un déjà vu.

"O-oye, te dije que en la taza no en mi…".

"¿Por qué mierda tienes que producirme estas agobiantes sensaciones?" Ok, la borrachera ya se le había pasado por completo, lo notó porque no arrastró siquiera una palabra al hablar y hasta había sonado bonito lo que dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?".

Él no se molestó en responder con palabras, tan sólo besó tiernamente su mejilla esperando que de esa forma ella comprendiera de qué estaba hablando.

"Me encanta tu aroma…" el tono ronco utilizado por el moreno había provocado escalofríos en la pelirroja.

"… Tai, no empieces… sabes que no debemos-"

"lo sé, pero no comprendo por qué".

Él la miraba serio, hasta un poco de preocupación se podía leer en su mirada ¿Por qué Sora insistía en ocultar sus sentimientos? Ambos, todos sabían la atracción que había entre ellos, de hecho también sabían que no era una simple atracción, si no que había amor de por medio. Pero por alguna razón, miedo o inmadurez quizás, no se atrevían a aceptarlo.

Se aventuró a besar los labios de su _amiga_ para analizar la reacción… y tal como esperaba, ella había correspondido de inmediato, quizás con un poco de duda pero ésta desapareció en menos de un segundo.

Sus labios aún sabían a ron y ese sabor era tan sólo una excusa para poder adentrarse aún más en su boca. Ahí estaban, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, demostrándose cuanto era lo que se deseaban el uno al otro.

Él sabia que por más que Sora lo negara lo de ellos no era una simple amistad de mejores amigos o amigos de infancia, el lazo que los unía iba mucho más allá de todas esas convenientes palabras. Se separó unos centímetros de ella y la miró fijamente.

"Pensé que te resistirías".

"… idiota" Ella lo observó por unos segundos más y no pudo evitar que con ello su corazón se acelerase más aún. Sin resistirse más a sus propios deseos volvió a acortar la pequeña distancia que había entre sus labios, aprisionando los del moreno con un salvaje y apasionado beso. Ya había perdido, nuevamente, había caído en la tentación.

¿Qué más daba seguir evitando lo inevitable?

Obviamente él no objetó ante el apasionado ataque de su _amiga_, respondió de la misma forma, junto con un vaivén de caricias en la desnuda espalda de ella, caricias las cuales la obligaban a estar más cerca de su cuerpo.

Podían sentir como el calor del otro los consumía sin compasión alguna.

Taichi tomó el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que esta tomara asiento sobre el lavamanos, en aquella posición continuó deleitándose con la suavidad de las piernas de ella, subía y bajaba sus manos, las cuales no tenían filtro alguno sobre el cuerpo de ella, eran totalmente libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Abandonó la suavidad de sus muslos para subir nuevamente hasta su torso pero esta vez colando sus manos bajo la única prenda que cubría el pecho de la colorina, haciéndola gemir levemente ante aquel acto.

Quería más.

Oír más de ese excitante sonido.

Desabrochó el brasier lanzándolo lejos para que dejara de estorbar de una buena vez. Amasando los voluptuosos pechos de ella, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando su cuello provocaba un sinfín de quejidos en la pelirroja.

"Tai…" le costaba hablar y el mencionar el nombre del castaño tan sólo incitaba a que las caricias de él fueran aún más excitantes, dejándola sin aliento por unos cuantos segundos más. "… creo… que es mejor… que vayamos a mi cuarto…".

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla divertido, estaba disfrutando de esto y no pensaba darse un descanso.

"¿Estás loca? Será más entretenido aquí". Nuevamente se posesionó de sus labios obligándola a aceptar sus palabras.

La temperatura era tan molesta que las prendas comenzaron a caer una a una. La camisa del chico, los shorts de ella, los pantalones de él… sólo quedaba una prenda a cada uno, y el fiel amiguito de Taichi era el que más deseaba que desapareciera dicho trozo de tela.

Pero era muy pronto para liberarlo, antes quería jugar un poco más.

Se apoderó del cuello de la chica, comenzó a lamerlo, succionarlo y besarlo… poco a poco bajando con delicados movimientos, provocando sinfines de suspiros y gemidos en ella. Esa mujer le era irresistible.

El calor era demasiado molesto, sólo conseguía entorpecer los movimientos y la pasión de ambos, lo cual no le agradaba para nada. Afirmó con fuerza el cuerpo de la colorina levantándola suavemente, ésta en acto reflejo para no caer capturó las caderas del moreno con sus piernas, podía sentir el notorio _deseo_ del chico hacia ella, lo que tan sólo provocó humedecer aún más su sexo.

Torpemente Taichi caminó con la chica en brazos hasta la ducha, la apoyó contra la pared y dejó correr el agua. Estaba fría y provocó escalofríos en ambos, pero sentir el agua fría correr sobre sus cuerpos se sentía bien y el ver el cuerpo del otro empapado sólo provocaba más ganas de sentir sus cuerpos como si fuese uno.

El castaño dejó las inocentes caricias de lado, llevando su mano hasta la intimidad de ella, aquel lugar ardía en deseo, no le costó mucho introducir un par de dedos en ella ya que hace bastante que este lugar se encontraba perfectamente lubricado. Comenzó a jugar con ligero movimientos para avivar aún más la lujuria en la chica, ella por su lado dejaba salir sin pudor gemido tras gemido, cada vez más fuerte, pero debía aguantar, esto tan sólo era el comienzo, sin embargo le era difícil ya que él sabía bien como hacerla sentir bien, pues no era el primer encuentro de este tipo que tenían. Juntó sus labios con los de Tai para distraer un poco su mente con el alcoholizado sabor de los labios de él y así reprimir un poco sus placenteros gemidos.

A los pocos minutos él retiró sus dedos de ella, le entretenía y le gustaba hacerle sentir placer a la pelirroja, sabía que tan sólo él era capaz de hacer eso, pero ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba entrar en ella con algo más que sus dedos. Retiró los restos de ropa y comenzó con la labor principal. Estaba tan húmeda que pudo entrar sin mayor problema.

Ambos tomaban bocanadas de aire para estabilizar sus respiraciones antes de comenzar con el _rito final._ Uno, dos y tres, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, suavemente comenzaron el vaivén de sus caderas, sincronizados totalmente. La velocidad aumentaba rápidamente, él gruñía, ella gemía, el nombre del otro salía con necesidad de los labios del otro, exigiéndose cada vez más y más.

Siguieron así por varios minutos más y ya faltaba poco para el final y como era natural en ellos, ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo. Así, abrazados se quedaron por unos minutos más, el agua al fin comenzaba a enfriar realmente sus cuerpo.

* * *

El sol entró con fuerza a través de la ventana, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, que ella recuerde con suerte había tomado un par de vasos… ah bueno, y los vasos de ron sus amigos, de seguro ahí estaba la respuesta al molesto dolor, necesitaba un café ahora.

Al intentar moverse notó que unos brazos la tenían completamente aprisionada, abrió sus ojos y vio el adorable rostro de su _amigo_ dormido. Recordó lo sucedido en la madrugada y una mueca de decepción se formó en sus labios, pues nuevamente había ocurrido. Observó fijamente al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, le encantaba, y se veía tan estúpida y sensualmente tierno al dormir. Su mente la torturaba cada vez que le recordaba que eso no estaba bien, pero su corazón se sentía tan cálido al encontrarse entre los brazos de él que decidió olvidar el estúpido café y su maldito dolor de cabeza para acurrucarse aún más junto al musculoso cuerpo que se encontraba frente a ella y caer dormida en sus brazos como si se tratasen de los de Morfeo.

* * *

Sintió un conocido calor recorrer su rostro, abrió los ojos sin ganas de despertar y caer en la realidad que tanto odiaba. _Ellos sólo eran los mejores amigos. _Taichi estaba despierto y la miraba cariñosamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con sus dedos.

Después de mirarlo un rato se animó a romper el silencio "Qué haces?" Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar al notar lo concentrado que se encontraba, cosa rara en él.

"Te observo… acaricio tus mejillas…" sonrió al notar el sonrojo que se adueño de éstas "y escucho música…"

En ese momento se fijó que el moreno tenía los auriculares de su mp4 puestos " Y qué escuchas?".

"Una canción que me recuerda a ti…" Ella lo observó interesada. Tai se sacó uno de los auriculares, se lo entregó, colocó la canción desde el principio y con un susurro a penas audible por ella, comenzó a cantar…

"Te propongo, que hagamos un trato, un pacto que selle nuestro secreto. Tu te callas, yo me callo también y que nadie se entere que lo nuestro es un hecho…" El moreno no era el mejor cantante pero no necesitaba serlo para expresar sus sentimientos en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba "… pero a obscuras, solitos los dos nos amemos una y otra vez, nos quedemos al amanecer… ".

Continuó con su recital por unos minutos más, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la colorina, ésta le sonreía gustosa y acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos. Entendía perfectamente el mensaje que él le entregaba en ese momento. La realidad nunca había sido tan hermosa, con esto, la amistad de ellos estaba llegando a su fin definitivamente, dando paso a una nueva relación, mucho más unida que la de antes.

* * *

Ya, esta vez no comentaré nada extraño o perturbante, sé que Leen siempre lee aquí primero y no quiero que le suceda lo mismo que en el fic anterior u.u! No la quiero traumar más… después me echa la culpa a mi de que no puede escribir _limones_ :C! xD.

Sólo diré: sexo cochino, descontrolado y rompe condones. No, mentira… sólo llega hasta el descontrolado xD. Este par es más despreocupado~ y no usan condones, sólo la fe, dos _Padre Nuestro,_ un _Ave María_ y shum pa 'entro :$.

Ya me puse a hablar weás x'D.

Volviendo a la seriedad:

Agradecimientos especiales a mi profesor de _Contabilidad y Finanzas,_ ya que gracias a él y su aburrida clase me inspiré y escribí gran parte de este capítulo x'DDD. Lástima que sólo ocurrió una vez, dejé de ir a sus clases, eran muy cero aporte y no merecían que me levantara a las 6 am por ellas :C! Eso fue por allá como en marzo xD! De marzo hasta el día de hoy con suerte lograba escribir un par de párrafos de vez en cuando. Pero hoy después de leer tanto fic me llegó la inspiración y violá!

La canción del final es Cómplice Eterno de Glup, amo esa canción, amo esa banda y amo a Koko Stambuk . Agradecimiento a ellos también porque me acompañaron esta noche de inspiración y de hecho todas sus canciones me inspiran TaiOras xd! De hecho esa era la canción que estaba escuchando cuando escribía y fue como "Uuuuh... la pondré, literalmente no tiene mucha relación pero filo, es linda y mamona la letra :D".

Al menos ya ni la Leen ni la Roww me podrán tartar de cínica porque les digo que actualicen siendo que yo no me digno a subir algo xd... aunque esto es puro TaiOra así que demás que me llega una patada de la Roww :C... tendré que recompensarla u.u

Esoo~~ espero que les haya gustado, el final siento que quedó muy apresurado, pero mis neuronas no daban pa más x_x! Pero bueno, cualquier comentario ya saben, ahí abajito está todo listo para recibirlos ;D .

_Besitos, la MenyPshh~._

P.D. Felices fiestas patrias pa las Shilenas que se pasen por aquí :D!


End file.
